Celle qui enchaînait ses secrets
by Armelia Rydd
Summary: Cette histoire est un petit bonus de CQEA.Peut être lit séparément,mais CQEA expliquera mieux certaines incohérences à l'histoire originale de HP,comme la mort de Frank.  Et Augusta Londubat,qui était-elle vraiment ? One-Shot !


**Et voilà un tout petit cadeau de Noêl !**

**Il est vraiment très court...Mais bref,bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

_**Celle qui enchaînait ses secrets.**_

* * *

Selon mon père, mon sang était pur.  
A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui était « pur » ou ce qui ne l'était pas.  
Même des dizaines d'années après, je n'ai toujours pas compris.  
Mais ça, bien sûr, je le garde pour moi.

« Une vrai Lady doit toujours avoir le contrôle d'elle-même. »

Ne cessait de me répéter ma mère d'un ton sec, contrastant avec son visage illuminé par un sourire tendre.

« Gryffondor. »

Se contenta de me conseiller mon père lors de mon premier départ pour Poudlard.  
Ce que je pouvais être fière lorsque je fus répartie dans la maison des Lions.  
Oh, mais je ne l'ai sûrement pas montré, j'ai appliqué la phrase de ma mère à la lettre près.  
Quoique je crois me souvenir qu'un sourire n'a pas vraiment pu être retenu ce jour-là... Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'importe.  
Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais dit que le Choixpeau m'avait chuchoté « Serpentard ».  
Bien sûr, c'était mon petit secret.

Puis le temps passa , et vint alors un jour où mon père m'annonça de son habituel ton autoritaire :

« Je pense que le jeune Londubat est un bon parti. »

Un beau sourire aux lèvres et quelques discussions impersonnelles plus tard, je ne pus retenir le flot de sentiments qui semblait vouloir déborder de mon coeur.  
Alors voilà, m'étais-je dit, mon avenir était tout tracé.  
Je me suis donc pliée à la volonté de mon père, Je me suis donc pliée à la volonté de mon père, et sous sa fierté et le ravissement de ma mère, je devins rapidement la « Mère Porteuse » des Londubat.

A ce moment-là, je savais que je n'allais jamais pouvoir choisir mon destin, mais quelque part, c'était frustrant.

J'avais envie de hurler.

Mais ça, personne ne s'en est jamais aperçu.

Et l'improbable arriva.  
Lorsqu'enfin Frank naquit et que je me rendis compte à quel point il était important pour moi, mon père mourut.  
Ce fut comme si le destin avait décidé de se rebeller.  
C'était un véritable bouleversement, une grande révolution.

J'étais libre.

Oh, bien sûr, j'étais vraiment triste et de réelles larmes avaient coulé le jour de l'enterrement.  
Mais c'était comme si les chaînes qui m'avaient trop longtemps retenue prisonnière s'étaient brisées en une journée.

« Tu as vraiment changé. »

Me dit mon cher et tendre mari, quelques mois plus tard.  
Je lui lançai un regard vexé, auquel il répondit par un sourire.

« Mais quelque part, ajouta-t-il, tu es vraiment toujours la même. »

Je suppose que c'est à moment-là que ma véritable personnalité apparut au grand public.

Frank grandit plus rapidement que je ne l'avais prévu.  
Mon corps aussi, vieillit rapidement.  
Souvent, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le double de mon âge, lorsque j'appris que Frank, à l'âge adulte, était devenu Auror et risquait un peu plus sa vie chaque jour.  
Protégée de la dernière guerre contre Grindelwald par mon père qui était plutôt influent, je ne connaissais que la dureté d'un sort durant un duel, mais pas celui d'un sort mortel.

Et puis, un jour, un horrible jour d'automne, alors que Frank, Alice, sa femme, et mon nouveau petit-fils, Neville, étaient tranquillement chez eux, il se passa ce dont je craignais le plus.

Mon Frank, mon si petit Frank n'était plus.

Je ne pus que remercier ma mère et ses conseils lorsque, après avoir reçu la nouvelle, je dus en plus encaisser la perte de mon mari.

Neville m'apparut alors comme un ange descendu du ciel. Lui, si rayonnant, souriant comme l'avait fait mon cher enfant par le passé.  
Je me serais certainement brisée, moi, la stricte, l'autoritaire Augusta Londubat, s'il n'avait pas été là.

J'aimerais dire que ça, personne ne le sait non plus, mais je crains que Dumbledore fut un peu trop présent à ce moment-là pour ignorer une chose pareille.

D'ailleurs, ce fut à partir de là que j'entrai dans L'Ordre.

Quelle opportunité. Je pouvais enfin comprendre ce que ressentait Frank lors de ses combats.  
Il avait peur. Il se sentait seul. Mais il faisait ça pour protéger quelqu'un, nous protéger.  
Et ça, ça faisait tellement de bien.

Fidèle à mes règles, Neville grandit selon des règles plus strictes que celles qu'avait eues son père, exactement celles qu'aurait appliquées mon père sur lui.

Je voulais le protéger un maximum, pendant qu'il était encore temps, lui aussi.  
C'est là que je compris enfin mon père, après des années.  
Les chaines n'avaient jamais été en acier, elles avaient toujours été dans le plus doux des tissus pour ne pas que je me fasse du mal.

C'est amusant de voir tous ces souvenirs qui peuvent défiler devant nos yeux alors qu'un sortilège mortel file droit sur nous.

Je ne m'étais jamais crue si sentimentale.

Quoique.

Mais bon. Ce secret-là, je l'emporterai avec moi.

« Augusta ! Attention ! »

Je me demande si mon Neville sait ce que veux dire « pur », lui.  
J'espère que non.  
J'espère que les chaines que j'ai tissées toute sa vie autour de lui seront réconfortantes.


End file.
